Summer at the Granger's
by a good idea
Summary: Hermione invited Ron to pas the summer at her house but something went a little wrong
1. Chapter 1

For years Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the summer at the burrow so Hermione invited them to spend the summer at her house but Harry refuses because he didn't wanted to get in the middle of the couple so it just went Ron.

In the first night, when he arrived Hermione lead him to his room (next to hers) for him to drop his bags

-You know – she said grabbing him from the collar – my parents aren't coming home before eight

-Ho really? What do you think we can do till then? Unpack my bags, wash Crookshanks…

She released giggle when he kiss her neck while throwing her to the bed.

At dinner the Grangers received Ron very nicely (especially one) and after dinner Ron helped Mrs. Granger picking up the dishes, what improved his image a lot and they all set in the couch watching TV. Meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Granger when to bed and Hermione set on Ron's lap staring to making out with him but not checking first if her parents did left or not.

-Her…Hermione…don't you think this is too risky?

-That's what makes it exciting

She started to kiss his neck; Ron started to sweat more and more until…her dad showed up

-Kids – he said – don't you think is time to bed

-Yes, I guess you're right daddy

Hermione got up but Ron couldn't move until she grabbed his hand and helped him got up but Ron didn't took the hand she wasn't holding from his pant, which were wet. She realized what was happening and put herself in front of him, Ron never was so nervous when he was passing by Mr. Granger; finally he got to the room

-That was close – Ron breathe – we can't do that again?

-Why not? – she ask with a little girl's voice

-Are you crazy? We almost got caught

-I told you, that's what makes it excited

Ron looked to the wall and puff, he gave her a good night kiss and went to his room. In the next day they were all at the breakfast table and Mr. and Mrs. Granger announced that they were going out that day and Ron read Hermione's face saying "we are going to have fun today"

After they left Hermione throw herself to Ron's arms and stated to kiss him. Ron, jumbled, but grabbed her and they got upstairs, in her room. Next you noticed it, Ron was on top of Hermione and they both were naked under the blankets

-What time did you say you're parents were arriving?

-I didn't

-Ho…ye right, so…we better get dress and…

-Shut up and kiss me

"You're the boss" he though while moving on. Meanwhile Crookshanks got on top of Ron and he yelled "get off of where you stupid cat" and throw him outside the bed

-Ron! What are you doing? Be careful with my cat!

She got off the bed, dressed a long shirt and grabbed Crookshanks

-I'm sorry I just…

-just don't say anything else

Hermione got out the room whit Crookshanks leaving Ron on the bed upset whit what just happened


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived and quickly realized that something was going on, Hermione and Ron weren't slugging or speaking so they ask them what happened

-Well – Hermione explained – we were…ha…kissing and Crookshanks got on the way and he (pointed at Ron angry) pull him aside, my kitty could got hurt or something, and after that he had the guts to say that it wasn't his fault!

Ron kept looking down while Hermione was telling the story. Meanwhile they went dining and there was an awkward silence during it. After that they went watch TV and Ron set next to Hermione however Hermione felt asleep and drop her head on Ron's shoulder, he didn't say a thing and when it was time to bed Ron put his left arm under her legs and his right under her back, holding carefully her head with his hand, he led her to her room and drop her gently in her bed, he look to the side and Crookshanks was there so he smiled and pet him, Hermione opened her eye and smile watching that, she close her eye when he turn to her and kiss her in the forehead and when he was getting up she put her arm around his neck and pull him to the bed with her while kissing him.

In the next day Mr. Granger went to her daughter's room to call her form breakfast and saw Ron with no shirt hugging Hermione and her arm in his chest , he left and Ron woke up and stared at Hermione's beautiful face and she woke up "good morning" he said, she smiled and they both went to the breakfast table he was just wearing underpants and she was wearing the sweater he brought with a big R in the middle

-Good morning mom and dad

Ron felt an awful look from Mr. Granger; when the got up Ron went to his room with Hermione and told her about her dad's look

-Do you think he saw something?

-I don't know – she fought – maybe…I don't know

-Maybe is better if I just left and never come back

-Don't be silly. Let's just wait and see ok? – she ask passing her hand throw his chest

-Ok…

Hermione's dad was giving Ron the look for a long time and Ron got cared so, he just decided to left and don't go back to the Granger's for a long long time


End file.
